Candy
by Lin3
Summary: Set before Pony's parents die.The curtis's decide to live in town for a few years, but something horrible happens to Pony to make this think diffrently. Not soc related. Something to do with..Candy.I want at least 20 reviews b4 I update. rated 4 Violence.
1. Default Chapter

Lin: Hay. Just like to say- this all of a sudden came up in my head while I was walking down a street and looking for a friends house*chuckles*I was lost*blush's*I HAD A GOOD REASON TO BE TOO! I was a mile or two away from home and I don't offenly walk to that side of town any more. Well, I do nowadays since my friend lives their. PLEAS READ!REVIEW TOO! BOTH BAD AND GOOD WOULD BE NICE!  
  
Candy  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Mommy I wasn't some candy, can we pweaaas have some candy?!"Little Ponyboy Curtis, age four and a half years old, tugged impatiently on his mothers sleeve while he and Sodapop, his older brother, were begging constantly for candy as it was their second time passing the small sweet shop. The mother, beautiful - amazedly so, and elegant nodded with a small laugh, unable to deny her two youngest son's for their love of sweets.  
  
"Yes, but not to much. Remember to get some for Darry and Daddy to,"she smiled to the and let them lead her way to the shop. It was a fairly small shop, short shelf's of candy all around, surrounding the main room, one small shelf of main candy's in the middle so it made a slightly homey area.  
  
"Aaaa,"said the old man who owned the shop alone, hair graying and skin wrinkling, yet his eyes still bright, strengthened with wisdom,"Mrs.Curtis. We're here again I see? And do you think you might be staying here for good?"  
  
Wither he mint in the town or the shop it was unknown to most, yet Mrs. Curtis answered,"My husband and I have thought about it and am thinking of moving out when Pony's about 15 and can drive,"she looked lovingly to her two boys, eyes shining with mirth as they rummaged threw the chocolates and sour candies,"Yet Pony miss's the country. He seemed to like it more, besides the fact that he's made close friends with some boy's - as have the other two-one impiticuler named Johnny Cade (I think that's his Last name)."  
  
"Aaaa yes," Said the old man smiling,"Johnny. Bright young lad. Intelligent, sweet, offenly come's in here with his older sister. Yes he is a fine lad,'"the man looked to the boy's as the looked at the new assessment of 'Wonka' candies-a new fad among the child population as for the new book and movie release Willy Wonka and the Chocolet factory."I can see why their friends."  
  
"Mommy!"said a young voice and they saw Soda and Ponyboy grinning, dozen's of chocolates and other sweets in their hands,"We want these."  
  
The young woman sighed, out of sadness one might say, as she shook her head,"Now Sodapop, Ponyboy, you both know we don't have that kind of money to be spending. Go put a few of those Wonka one's a way, and those poppy one's and then some."  
  
"But muuummyyy,"came similar whines.  
  
"No but's, put those away,"she was cut off as the store owner put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Smiling he said softly,"Let 'em keep it. It isn't like no one is going buy it. It'll expire before many come to raid my stash."It was true. The old man didn't get much business, much less very many well paying customers. "But-"  
  
"No,"he smiled kindly,"I love kids. Their happiness is enough to fill the hole world with joy."  
  
"All right,"she said,"You boy's can keep it."  
  
As the boy's ran out side cheering she turned,"You can keep this much,"She gave him a five and a one with three nickels and a penny,"It's all I have. Pleas, keep it. I know you don't have much."  
  
The man smiled gently,"You're a very good and generous woman, Mrs. Curtis, and I wish their were more people like you and you're family. Pleas, do me a favor, and make those children happy."he loved children, that was well known, yet he had never had any-loosing his wife to a car accident at age 30 with her pregnet. He hadn't been their-it had been a taxi- yet it still pained him deeply. He dictated his life to making people happy, now.  
  
"Thank you David. Well, good by,"she laughed as her boy's voice's begged her to hurry up out the door, and she followed waving behind her shoulder.  
  
"Good by Mrs. Curtis,"he said sadly,"I hope you come back soon. "  
  
With that they were gone. That night David cried while his hand clutched a picture of a beautiful woman with a swollen stomach holding a young mans hand. Both smiling happily for the camera. . .  
  
Lin:I donno what I was thinking. I really am tired, I'm going to have school tomorrow, and i know I'm going to have hell as for I'm only going to have a few hours of sleep. Pleas read, I have a reason for everything. Yes I know Johnny oregonly didn't have a sister, and my discription is out of carictor-but things changed with the years. Pleas R+R. 


	2. Spakning,sun rise's, and celibrations

Short, Sweet, Chapter two. Morning glory.  
  
"Hun, were back!"Yelled the mother of three children, hoping her son would respond, and maybe here her over his blaring music. The music stopped, their was shuffling, and Mrs. Curtis was glade to here the thumping of her eldest child's footsteps. Now she loved all her children, yes, but she had favored Darrell the most. Despite his sometimes ruthless, much less careless, attitude he was never the less her most dependable. She loved him dearly, and guessed it for him being the first of the three children. . . and if, she smiled amused, her husband had his way-out of four.  
  
"Wha-Oh hi mom!"he chirped happily. He was in a overly good mood, she could tell, as for if he hadn't been then he would of said the ushuwly,"Hi ma."and been on his way-music soon being up full blast.  
  
"Can you pleas take these bag's to the kitchen? I have to clean Ponyboy up,"she nodded to the bag's in her arms and then the teary eyed boy who was sniffling, running a muddy arm under his nose only succeeding in making his face more dirty.  
  
"Aaaa little buddy,"said Darry, he might have the tuff act 'round his friends, or be like any other teen, but he was quite the older brother. "What happen to you?"  
  
Ponyboy, who had been sniffling half hart looking to his mother who was looking at him sadly while going to the kitchen to do the choir that she had assigned her son, looked up into the calm eyes of his eldest brother.  
  
"He felled,"Said Soda. He had been standing their, he too quit muddy that surprised Darry, but the guilty look on Soda's face said it all. Soda probably had done something.  
  
"How?"inquired Darry, his big brother act showing. Soda flinched slightly and looked over to Ponyboy, half hart looking begging to be saved. But the youth only sniveled and wiped his eyes.  
  
Sodapop muttered something forcing Darry to ask,"Sorry, didn't here you. Can you repeat that."in a tone that said,"You are to tell me right now mister."  
  
"I pushed 'im."  
  
Darry crossed his arm's and was about to inquire more on the subject when his father's voice, lined thickly with the tone that told of a spanking, said,"And you're mother happened to of told me just, why, you pushed him. Now, Sodapop Lee Curtis, You are to tell me why in the world would you push you're younger brother into the lake?! He could of drowned! Thank god that boy saw him! Watz his name? Mathers? Something like that? If Mr. Mathers out their hadn't saved him, he could be dead right now!"  
  
Soda flinched and muttered a quite apology. His father, now calmed, kneeled down and whispered,"I'm sorry son, but you just don't do that. No matter what. Now you come on over here, I am quite sorry but I do have to punish you."  
  
Soda looked teary eyed to his mother who nodded him over to the door. She then, seeing her son go up the stairs to a small room, about big enough to be a mini bedroom, in which they dubbed the punishing room. A child, when in time out, would normally go their, or to his room, Mrs. Curtis made her way over to the open door, stuck her head out and called,"All right, you can come in."  
  
A boy, a grin spread across his face and a carefree attitude about him, steeped in. He was tall, dark haired and skinned, his eyes bright and laughing at all of the world.  
  
"Call me Two-Bit mama. All of my friends do."  
  
"Only,"she said, the same twinkle in her eye,"if you address me as Anabel. Or Bell."  
  
Two-Bit grinned even wider if possible, and nodded,"Right, Bell."He watched as she picked up a sniveling Ponyboy and said, looking to the shivering child,"you ok kid?"  
  
The youth looked at him and nodded, quite less sullen all of a sudden, a shaky grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You're one cool kid, yeah dig? You're Tuff,"Ponyboy's face lit up quickly and Mrs. Curtis laughed.  
  
"Two bit, I'll be back, pleas can you stay with Darry. Call you're mother if you need, the phones right in the living room."  
  
Two-Bit nodded politely and turned to Darry.  
  
"So watz you're name?"  
  
"Darry, you're?"  
  
"Two-Bit,"Two-Bit grinned widely,"I have a feeling were gonna be reeely good friends. Specially since I'm oldest. I've gotta friend, Steve, that could be you're brother's friend."  
  
Darry grind,"Let's see if you can stay for dinner!" ~~~~  
  
Ponyboy, like always, woke in the early hour's of the morning, sleepy eyed and dazed . But, noticing it was morning, he jumped excitedly out of his small bed and made his way down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
He was clad in boxer's, covered up by a large shirt that was his older brother's, Soda, that traveled it's way to his shins', one side slipping of his shoulder, while he had messy hair and glassy eyes from the previous sleep. But a smile lit up his face as he stepped out side, catching a part of the morning sun rise. In all honesty Ponyboy, despite his age, love sunrise's and sun sets.  
  
He couldn't help but be moved by the wading colors, creasing the sky as the kiss of dawn made it's way slowly upon the morning dew grass, and the grate dark hills, filling them all with a golden light.  
  
After about a hour of sitting, thinking, and mainly just relaxing he retired back inside. He looked at the calender happily,today was his first day of school! He had been waiting for this for quit some time, and in all truth he didn't want to wait any more.  
  
Deciding that this specially day needed to desperately be celebrated, Ponyboy here was now looking towards the stove, he could cook for everyone. Giving a huge childish smile he grabbed some eggs from the frig...  
  
Lin:Couldn't help myself. Had to put up this, puny, useless chapter. Love it, hate it, think it sencless, Now is the time to tell.  
  
pony's girl Anonymous aww how sweet! that was sad :( but really good update soon! Well here's you're up date. Hope you injoy it. Thank you for reviewing-and their is going to be a lot more sadder parts*tear*sorry. HOPE YOU CAN REVIW AGAIN! and if yes, pleas leave E-male. So I can notify you of futcher up date's.  
  
jess Anonymous hey interesting story so far can't wait for the next chapter. is pony going to get kidnapped something please tell me  
  
Lo, Interesting eh? Thank's. Weeelll. . .kinda. It has to do with the title, candy, so I'm trying to not let out what happen's, but I'm trying to hint it. Pleas leave E-mail so I can nottify you for fucher up date's.  
  
darkdestiney2000 Signed Nice start!! It's good please UPDATE Thanx. And thanx again. And here's you're up date. Also thanx, again, for reveiwing.  
  
GirlsDontCri igned cute! i hope nothin awful happens.. Cute? Thank you, I was trying to get to the cute gole. *Sweat dropp's*hehehe. . .nothin. . .awful. . .hehehe.Pleas R+R. Thanx for doing so in the first place.  
  
freaked-out Signed aaw that was pretty sweet.:) when your done it just leaves oyu light hearted and with a smile.hehe or atleast it does for me.:)update soon!  
  
Thank you. I've been told already that it's cute, sweet, ect. But one more review telling me whon't hurt*wink wink* Yah. I was reaching for that gole, the light harted and smileing. But be warned, not everything is going to be merry. HERE'S U R UP DATE!  
  
DallysGirl4Life Signed aww how cute...have more soon... Thanks*Giggls*aaww how nice it is to be told that I acomplished my goal by making it cute. Here's more~  
  
Scarlett7 2003-08-18 1 Signed This sounds like it's going to be am interesting story! Can't wait to hear more. Scarlett Yes, I hope it doe's turn out to be intresting. here's more, kinda pointless though. I just couldn't help myself, though. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
litzy bitsy 2003-08-18 1 Signed heehee~ aw that was soo cute! four and a half year old ponyboy saying 'pweaas?' aw! that totally reminds me of this weird talkshow i was watching yesterday (hey! i was bored!) and this guy was interviewing this six year old li'l boi, and i was like... hm... he looks soo familiar! and then i realized the little boy looked EXACTLY like pony would have at six! it was so cutee! he had like, blondish gingery kinda longish hair, and greenish eyes, and he was just the cutest li'l thing! sorry i'm getting off topic. anyway, GREAT start! you'd better continue! kep writing! i'm gonna come over to your house and superglue your butt to the computer! heehee~ i mean to the chair next to the computer! lol... anyway, please please pweas (quoted from pony) continue this! lol this is like, the longest review i've written... anyway, CONTINUE THIS!  
  
litzy~ :o)  
  
Whoho! Litzy Bitzy! NOt only are you my FIRST reviewer, you also happen to be the longeist.*Giggls* Thank's, I was trying my best to make it cute, from what you, and others, tell me It is quite so. Yah, I thought that would hit the mark. Really? On a talk show. cool. PPl say, for some odd reason, that I look like that guy,Tuck, from the movie Tuck Everlasting. Donno why, though. I, personly, see no raseblence. Anyway, Thank's for reviewing. I'll be sure to keep writing.. . .*reads what you say after words*YIKE'S! I'M WRITING I'M WRITING! Awww. . .I can't stand it. The Pweas thing's to much. I'M UP DATEING! Don't worry I will conitnue. I'd say, gave me quite a shock when I saw it, but hay, I loooove long reviews. Means ppl injoy the story, not saying short reviews mean they don't injoy it.  
  
Well it's continued! Seeu'z~  
  
Lin3:ALL RIGHT PPL'S! ANNOUNCE MENT. If you are a reviewer who has not sined in at all, then PLEAS LEAVE YOU'RE E-MAIL SO I CAN TELL YOU OF FUTCHER UP DATES! THANK YOU!!!  
  
See yall's later~ 


	3. School day's pt1

Lin:I'm sooo sooo sorry that I have not up dated in sooo long! I didn't mean to, really, it's just that I have been so bizzy. My dad got drunk again so D.F.Y.S had to get involved as well as the police and, well, now I'm in a foster home. I'm having a lot of fun, my foster mom is sooo nice to me! She takes me hiking, biking, and even to the store without complaining. I'm sorry for bragging, and carrying on, it's just exciting. I'm hoping to be adopted, and not to go back to my parents. Their not horrible, it's just I really like it here.  
  
Enough with the unimportant stuff. I am sorry that I haven't updated. I am. I'll try to ketch up. But now I have a problem I never had, Holidays. Never had celebrated them. This is going to be a first, and I'm sure that I'm going to be buissy.  
  
I'll try my best to up date.  
  
Sorry. Pleas do enjoy, ~~~~  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Darry! Two -bit! Pop! I got's a surprise for you!"shouted Pony as he ran up the stairs, laughing gaily being as loud as he could in all possibilities of waking the elder children and adults. Soon three doors opened and out stepped the curious people.  
  
"I has a present! For you all!"saying so he jumped up and pointed excitedly towards the stairs,"You've have to see!"  
  
The two parents looked in fear to each other and, slowly followed by the children, they made their way down the stairs, Two Bit and Pony boy the only ones gay and cheery.  
  
"Oh my word...,"said his mother as his father looked blankly ahead. The other two children didn't seem to know what to think of it ether, but Two bit was the first to respond, unflinched by the site,"Now 'that' is what I call a morning wake up call! I can't even make 'that' big of a mess."  
  
And indeed the kitchen was a disaster. It, to put it bluntly, looked as if a hurricane had pushed threw it. Flower, milk, batter, eggs and their shells lay all over the place. Blueberries and strawberries scattered the tables, and they couldn't help but look to the young boy who had done it all, looking at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Well Pony boy,"said his father,"we're surprised."  
  
Pony cocked his head to the side and frowned his brow,"what do ya mean? You haven't seen it yet."and two bit broke out in wails of laughter at the looks of their faces.  
  
Making their way to the kitchen they knew that they would be in for even more horror.  
  
"What a way to start the day,"grumbled his sleepy parents as they trudged after their young ecstatic son towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later on, once the mess had been cleaned, their was the problem of getting the kids to school on time.  
  
Mainly, to put it all, it was hectic.  
  
"Hurry Darry! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where you're special sock is Soda!? You don't 'have one!"  
  
"Well I'm gonna have one now!"  
  
"How do you spell epidermis?"  
  
"Is it always like this here?"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Were is his back pack?!"  
  
"Pretty much,"  
  
"What is Epidermis?"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"The car is waiting!"  
  
"Car's can wait? I didn't know that one!"  
  
"What is his problem?"  
  
"Well now yeah do!"  
  
"I donno..."  
  
"Where did I even hear about Epidermis?"  
  
"Today is the first day of school, Two bit, I must insisted you where this lovely tie."  
  
"Aaaa! Mom!"  
  
"Hush Darry"  
  
"Mom Soda threw my tooth Brush in the toilet!"  
  
"Hush Darry! Clean it and brush you're teeth with it!"  
  
"I can't, coz he's pretending to be a dog and is drinking toilet water!"  
  
"SODA POP CURTIS! GET READY FOR SCHOOL, AND DRINK TOILET WATER LATER!"  
  
"Yeah! Thank's mom!"  
  
"Hun, I thought we were going to stop that habit of his.." "I can ground him."  
  
"My tooth brush..."  
  
"WHY DO I EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT EPIDERMIS IS! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M SAYING! UHHH SHUCKS!"  
  
everyone quieted down to look at Pony boy who blushed and murmured,"We'll I don't...."  
  
And, mainly, that is how their morning went. Not to mention, braking the law by speeding, going down wrong lanes, and practically running over an old lady walking her dog, who shook her Cain yelling after them.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Finely were at school."Breathed Darry. Then looking to Two Bit he said,"Sorry about my parents craziness. First day of school is always crazy."  
  
"Sorry? What for? Their cool!"Shouted Two Bit.  
  
"mommy, my mouth taste icky,"whined Soda.  
  
'Don't drink toilet water then."  
  
"But I taste so good."  
  
"Then their is no reason for you're mouth to taste icky."  
  
"......"  
  
"Now Pony, don't start fights, and listen to the teacher,"his father was saying. Pony boy meanwhile was staring off at the classrooms, as their made their way to the office."Don't listen to bully, listen to the teachers info, listen to what they say, listen to the rules, and, by gale, how about trying to listen to me!"  
  
They finely made their way to the office and got the schedules.  
  
"Now Hun,"his mom was saying as they dropped him off at his class, if you have any problems, you're brothers and two bit are here. And, since you have skipped a grade, you're going to be with Johnny."  
  
Pony lightened up,"Johnny is gonna be here?!"  
  
"Yeah, and he is gonna help you. Remember, look to him if you need help in class."Pony boy and Johnny were best of friends. Johnny was just two years, almost three, older thin Pony himself.  
  
As he got introduced to the class, as for he was late, he was seated a few seats away from Johnny. He smiled, waved, and tried his best to pay attention.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lin. Sorry its so crappy. I just typed it up fast.  
  
Review pleaz. 


End file.
